Heretofore it has been common practice in hospital operating rooms to employ a reusable stainless steel container of bucket configuration mounted on a four wheel dolly, somewhat as used in industrial floor moping procedures, to receive medical sponges, packaging from products used during an operation and even occasionally medical sharps and other discards. These "kick buckets" have heretofore been lined with a red bag which received the waste and discards and facilitated disposal of the bag and its contents. The kick bucket is maneuvered about the operating room floor by the doctors or nurses through foot contact to be positioned in different locations for receiving the waste and discards. With disposal of the bag and its contents following any sponge or sharp counting operations, the stainless steel container has been cleaned between procedures and it has been necessary to be quite careful in handling the red bag which contains the waste during the disposal operation. Preferably, such disposal operations include incineration of the disposed items.
In view of the foregoing, it has become apparent that an improved manner of handling operating room waste and discards has been needed and a more secure and certain means for disposal of the waste and contaminated instruments and discards desired particularly with the advent of more contagious type diseases being treated in hospital operating room procedures.